The Sacrifice
by blueberriechica00
Summary: A secret of the past comes back. Will one of the explorers make the ulitmate sacrifice? A m/r romance/angst. Chapter 6 is up.
1. The Beginning of the End

A man wearing a military uniform, walked hastily through the dense jungle. He stopped in a clearing and looked up. Even through the darkness of the night he could see the well-built treehouse. "I've found you, Marguerite Smith," he whispered in a think German accent.  
  
****  
  
It was well into the night when Lord John Roxton woke from a deep sleep. He slowly stretched and got out of bed. He headed straight for the balcony, pausing only as he reached Marguerite Krux's bedroom, unable to resiste the urge to check on her. Roxton opened the door and silently slipped to her bedside. She looked so peaceful and quiet. And beautiful. He gently brushed a lock of hair from her closed eyes, and kissed her forhead. He left the room as quietly as he had entered.  
The fresh air from the balconyfelt good againt Roxton 's hot skin. Behind him, the floor boards creaked. Roxton spun around quickly and grabed his gun. "Malone? Challenger?" he called. "Marguerite, is that you?"   
"Marguerite?" a german voice growled. "Where's Marguerite?"  
"Who are you?" Roxton asked, raising his gun. And if it's Marguerite you want, you'll have to go through me first, Roxton thought violently.   
  
****  
  
Marguerite woke up to the sound of gunfire. She flew out of the make shift bed and rushed to the living area. Roxton held a smoking gun and on the floor was a uniformed man. She felt the color drain from her face,as the man caught sight of her.  
"My death won't stop them from finding you. There are many more from my party that will find you Miss Smith." HE said this in german, but Marguerite was not the only one who understood it. George Challenger knew a little german, and had understood those sentences.  
"You will pay for our loss, Marguerite," And with that the young german soldier died on the treehouse floor. 


	2. The Decision of the Truth

All eyes were on Marguerite. But she had yet to notice, her eyes hadn't wavered from the dead soldier on the floor. She swayed slightly, and in a moment Roxton was at her side, leading her to a chair.   
"What exactly happened here, John?" Challenger asked, as he covered the body, which was obviously distressing Marguerite.   
"He snuck up behind me asking where Marguerite was. He raised his gun, but I fired first." John said, his arms still around Marguerite's shoulders protectively. She was still staring at the covered body, almost as if in a trance. "Marguerite?" Roxton turned her head towards him, and he looked deep into her eyes. "Marguerite, did you know him?" He asked this question gently, not wanting her to push him away or to close him off.   
"No," she said in a whisper so low he didn't catch it.   
"What?"  
"No, I didn't know him." She said this loud enough for even Challenger and Malone to hear. "If you all don't mind, though, I'd like to go back to sleep." With that she rose up from her chair, and Roxton aloud his arms to fall from her shoulders. She quickly went to her room, and carefully closed her door.  
"She's not telling us the truth," Malone said, "That man obviously knew who Marguerite was. And she knows him."  
"I know, Neddy boy, I know. Now the trick is to get her to tell us the truth," Roxton answered, still staring in the direction Marguerite had left in.   
"Let's work on that tomorrow. I think the rest of us should get some sleep as well," Challenger said, ushering the men in the direction of the sleeping courtiers of the treehouse.  
"Right, I'll just check on Marguerite. You know,  
make sure she all right," Roxton said, turning towards Marguerite's room. Ned smiled at Roxton's apparent concern, but he was worried about her as well.   
  
****  
  
Marguerite heard the knock at her door. She had known John would come and check on her before he allowed himself to sleep. But tonight she was happy. It felt good to have someone caring about her so much. It scared her ,too, but tonight she needed him to fell safe.  
"Come in," she said softly. John appeared in front of her.   
"I just wanted to make sure you were OK. You seemed a little shook up." John looked at Marguerite, and saw something that was rarely seen on Marguerite's face. He saw fear. "Are you OK?" He whispered, aching to hold her. She lied down on her bed, and invited him to sit on it.  
"John, could you stay here. Just for tonight?" Marguerite asked, her eyes silently pleading with him. "Please?" There was something in the way she said that word that tore him up inside. He smiled at her.  
"Of course, I'll stay." He lied down next to Marguerite, on top of the blankets. He slipped his arms around her and pulled her close. Her eyes slowly closed. "I'll stay with you forever..."  
  
****  
Malone busied himself with cooking breakfast. He and Challenger had disposed of the body, and now Challenger was down in his lab. But Malone hadn't seen Marguerite or Roxton this morning. He wasn't worried about Marguerite, she was usually the last one up, but Roxton was always up before everyone. He's probably just exhausted after last night, Malone told himself.  
****  
Roxton stared at Marguerite's sleeping face. He had woken up a while ago, but he didn't want to leave her until she woke up. He didn't want her to feel as if he had left her. There was soft knock on the door and he heard Malone call Marguerite's name softly.  
"Come in, Neddy Boy," Roxton said, shifting in the bed so he was sitting up, without waking Marguerite.  
"Roxton? What are you doing in here?" Malone asked, smirking.  
"Not what you think, Malone. She asked me to stay last night, who ever that man was he scared her. She didn't want to be alone." Marguerite stirred, and slowly sat up.  
"What is everyone doing in my room?"  
"I was invited, remember?" Roxton smirked, and looked at Malone.   
"Don't smirk like that, Lord Roxton, because you know very well nothing of that sort happened last night," Marguerite punched him in the arm lightly.   
"I know, I was just seeing if I could get you worked up. Apparently I can." Roxton grinned, but Marguerite ignored him. Realization of the events last night came to her. They're going to want an explanation, and I know George understood that german. What am I going to tell them? She racked her brain for an idea. A believable lie.   
"Marguerite?" Roxton asked so tenderly, that she turned to face him. Her silver eyes met his deep brown-green ones. I've got to tell him the truth. He deserves to know. They all do. My past is not going to put them in danger. "I was just kidding, I'm sorry," he apologized, and his smile faded into a worried frown.   
"I know," she whispered, and leaned close, giving him a light kiss. That made his smile return, but the questioning look in his eyes didn't dissolve.   
"You do realize Malone's standing in the doorway, don't you?" He asked quietly, so Malone wouldn't over hear.   
"yes, do you have a problem kissing me in front of him?" She asked, smiling. She loved to play with his image of her.  
"No, but up until about 5 seconds ago, you did."  
"Maybe I should leave you two alone," Malone voiced, with a mischievous glint in his eye.   
"No, I'm starved, and I do believe I smell breakfast?" Marguerite said, yawning, and struggling to get up. Roxton reached down a hand to help. "Thank you, John."  
When they reached the kitchen, they were surprized to see Challenger, helping himself to breakfast.  
"Good morning," he said before taking another bite of toast, but Marguerite didn't hear him. she was staind at the blood stained blanket, still on the floor. Challenger followed her eyes, and jumped up. "Oh, dear. I'm sorry Marguerite, I don't know how I forgot to pick that up." With that he gathered the blanket in his arms and threw it off the balcony, along with the other dirty laundry. When he came back everyone was silent as they ate.   
"I'm sure you all want the truth," Marguerite said, breaking the tension, not looking at any of them. 


	3. The Confession

"We're not going to pry. If you want to tell us--" Malone started, only to be cut off by Marguerite.  
"Like hell you won't pry. Since we've gotten to this bloody plateau all you've done is ask me questions. And now that I'm willing to share you don't want to pry?" Marguerite said, not believing that he had just said that. Malone stared at her, even after all these years her bluntness still caught him off guard. She just continued, without pause, "During The Great War, I was drafted by the British monarch to be a sort of double agent. I was to befriend the German government, and relay false information about British forces. And the Germans trusted me, and gave me war plans, which I transmitted back to British troops," Marguerite pause, and took a deep breath. Through the story she had not looked up at any of them.   
"Finally, in 1917, I was revealed to the Germans as a spy. I never admitted to the accusation, because it would be considered treason. The last year of the war, I was in German war prisons. I was freed in 1918, by special British troops sent just for my rescue. Most of those men died protecting me. Because I was a woman. They thought me not capable of firing a gun. But I killed many Germans before I was found out."  
"Marguerite--"  
"Don't interrupted me please Challenger. I'm almost done. The young german you shot last night was the son of one of the many Germans I betrayed. His name was Otto von Ditton. I had tipped the British army of his advancement plans and he and his troops were defeated. It was one of the bloodiest battles I had ever witnessed. The German government blames me solely for their lost. I was one of the most successful spy in the war. The only one to get out of those war prisons alive. But to do that I had to kill so many. There are so many deaths on my hands. And I'm sorry." Marguerite stopped, a lone tear ran down her face. "I saw so many people die, heard so many people cry in pain from the torture."  
"Oh Marguerite," Roxton embraced her tightly, "It's all right."  
The other's just sat in a stunned silence. That had no idea Marguerite had played such a prominent role in the war.   
"They still hold a grudge. They sent an entire party to eliminate me." Marguerite said bitterly, "It seems no matter how far you run, the past always finds you."  
  
  
___________________________________________________________  
Just so you know, this is not historicly correct. It's just part of my story. ~Blueberriechica00 


	4. The Abdution

"Marguerite, why did he call you Miss Smith?" The last time Malone had heard Marguerite called by that name, it had been by Applegate.   
"Miss Marguerite Smith was one of the fake names I used more commonly before and during The Great War," she smiled grimly.  
"I wonder how they knew you'd be here in the treehouse?"  
Challenger asked, and for the first time all morning Marguerite looked up at him.  
"That, George, is something I can't answer. I have no idea how they knew I was here. But as long as I am we are all in danger," Marguerite mumbled.   
"We take turns watching at night. Except Marguerite, because that's who they want, and she is definitely not to go anywhere by herself. Everyone got that?" Roxton asked. If anything happened to Marguerite, Roxton would blame himself, no matter who was at fault.   
"Wait, when did I agree to never have a moment of privacy. And this is my problem, if anyone should take a watch, it's me," Marguerite complained. She was not having one of them hurt because of her past mistakes.   
"Marguerite, your the one they want. If they find you all alone, they are not going to give you time to warn us." Roxton said, trying to find a way to get her to agree with his plan. These germans won't get their hands on her. Not while he's around.   
"I am perfectly capable of handling a few germans, I've done it before." She turned and started packing a bag with weapons, ammunition, and food.  
Roxton grabbed her hand and asked, "What the hell do you think your doing?"  
"I'm packing my pack. I need food and weapons out in the jungle," she stated simply, praying he would just let her go. But she knew better.   
"You are not going out in that jungle alone. Your not allowed to do that when there are just dinosaurs after you, but when there are german military..." Roxton faded out. "No, our best bet is to stay up here, and take turns watching."  
"Then I want to take the first watch," Marguerite stated, in a tone that informed Roxton she was not going to change her mind.  
"Fine, but I'm staying out here with you," Roxton compromised. Marguerite knew that he wasn't going to let her be alone until this german threat was over.   
"Fine," she said.   
  
****  
  
"Goodnight Marguerite. Good luck, John," Malone laughed before heading into his room.  
"Goodnight you two, be careful, and don't stay up for more then 3 hours," Challenger said, also leaving the main room to go to sleep.   
"John, you don't need to stay up with me, I'll be fine," Marguerite said.  
"I don't mind staying up with you," John said mischievously, arching his eyebrow suggestively. Marguerite leaned forward and kissed him deeply. The passionate kiss lasted several minutes. When they broke apart Roxton smiled at Marguerite gently.   
"Wow," Roxton whispered, his face still very close to hers.   
"Thank you," Marguerite said, smiling triumphantly.  
The next hour went by quietly and uneventfully. Despite his promise to stay awake, Roxton couldn't stop himself from nodding off to sleep.   
"John, are you sleeping?" Marguerite asked, and when her question was answered by silence, she smiled. Marguerite got up and went over to a chair. She pull a blanket off it and wrapped Roxton up. She lightly kissed his lips and whispered, "Goodnight."  
As she walked to the balcony, a hand slipped over her mouth.   
"It wouldn't be wise to scream or wake your companions. Not unless you want to see them die," a male voice thick with a german accent. Marguerite continued to struggle but there were three large soldiers holding her. They silently dragged her from the treehouse, and into the dangerous dark jungle. 


	5. To the Rescue

"Marguerite?" Roxton asked drowsily, waking up, "Marguerite? Why the hell did you let me fall asleep?" But no one answered his question. "Marguerite?"  
"George! Malone!" Roxton yelled, looking around the main room. There was no sign of Marguerite but there was signs of a struggle.  
"Roxton, what's wrong. Is Marguerite winning the argument?" Malone asked, stopping dead when he saw the look of dread on Roxton's face. He looked around. "Where is Marguerite?"   
"What's all the commotion out here?" Challenger asked sleepily.   
"I must have dowsed off, and now Marguerite is gone," Roxton said, shaking his head. He was mentally beating himself up. This was his fault. He had broken his own rule. Never fall asleep during watch. And what did he do? He fell asleep.   
"Roxton, this is not your fault," Malone said, trying to comfort the older man.  
"Like hell it's not my fault. I fell asleep and those bastards take her right under my nose!" Roxton got up and grabbed his pistols and his rifle.   
"Where are you going?" Challenger asked, stepping in front of Roxton.   
"I've got to find her," Roxton said his voice full of pain. When he looked up at them, Malone was suprised to see tears in his eyes.   
"Well, you can't go alone. We're all concerned for her," Malone said.  
"We are all going to look for her. And we are going to bring her back, unharmed," Challenger put in, also grabbing a rifle and tossing one to Malone.   
"Fine, let's go," Roxton said, his voice drained of emotion.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
Sorry, this is a short one. I've been busy, but I promise the next one will be more action packed!!!!!!  
~Blueberriechica 


	6. To the Rescue Still

"John, we've been walking for hours. It will be night fall soon, and we should make camp," Challenger said gently, hoping not to upset him.  
"No, we have to walk thourgh the night," Roxton said, his voice breaking.  
"Roxton, the jungle is dangerous at night," Malone put in, "We all want to find Marguerite, but getting oursleves eaten by a t-rex isn't going to help her any."  
"Malone's right, John. We know what she means to you. She means a lot to all of us, but we need to rest. Chances are that when we do find her, she'll be surrounded by german soldiers, and we'll have to fight for her," Challenger walked faster to catch up with Roxton. "We'll find her. And she knows we're coming, she'll fight them every step of the way. They'll be sorry they took her when she wakes up and there's no coffee."  
  
****  
  
  
"Please, could you at least loosen the ropes? Please, they're hurting my wrists," Marguerite plead with one of the younger and kinder looking germans. They had finally stopped walking and were making camp. "We shouldn't camp here, it's a very dangerous area of the jungle. Raptors come through here all the time." The young soldier had kindly loosened her ropes secretly. She mouthed thank you to the man, knowing he had risked being killed if he had been caught. She quietly ripped a peice of her shirt off. Hopefully her friends were coming for her.  
  
****  
  
Roxton didn't sleep at all. He watched the whole night for predetors. Or a sign of Marguerite. The others were worried about her, but it was diffrent for him. He had told her, that no matter how much she hated it, he was going to be her protector. And if she was hurt, then he failed. Or if she was... No, John, he told himself, she alive, don't even think otherwise. He could imagen his life without her. He didn't know how he made it though his life before her. She made his life interesting, she made it worth living. He wasn't going to lose her, he'd kill every one of those germans to get her back. The sun slowly rose, and Roxton woke the others, he wanted a ealry start.   
They Had been walking for almost 3 hours when Roxton found the fabric. It was half under a stone. It was a light lavender, the color of Marguerite's blouse.   
"Look, she's leaving us a trail," Roxton said as he knelt down to retreve it.   
"She's a very intellegent woman, she'll leave us more," Challenger said. He sighed inwardly. That piece of cloth meant Marguerite was still alive. He had not voiced his opinion, not wanting to upset John, but if they didn't hurry, Marguerite was as good as dead.  
__________________________________________________________  
Sorry it's been so long, I've had some things going on. And I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews. Thanx!!  
~Blueberriechica00 


	7. Confessions of Love

Three miles down the path, Roxton found a set of foot prints the size of Marguerite's boots. And another small piece of fabric.   
"We have to pick up the pace. If they walked all night, then they're at least a half day a head of us," Roxton said, almost running.  
Ned broke into a run, as did Challenger. Malone had never seen Roxton like this. He had always been determined, no matter what he was doing, but Roxton was beyond pushing himself. He wasn't sleeping, he refused to take time to eat. His only priority was getting to Marguerite at all costs.   
"Roxton, we should rest. You haven't slept in nearly two days," Malone said.   
"I'll have plenty of time to sleep when Marguerite's home with me again," Roxton said, his voice almost dead. But he wasn't going to give up, he was going to get Marguerite home. Alive or......alive. That was the only option. She had to be alive.  
"You need to rest," Malone persisted.  
"When we first lost Veronica, did you sleep? No, all you did was search for her. And you still haven't given up. Now imagine Veronica was kidnapped by crazy german soldiers, and you might understand why I can't stop. Why I need to find her. Because I need her. And nothing will stop me from getting her home safely, especially some German with a grudge," Roxton said, a solitary tear trickling down his left cheek.   
  
****  
  
Marguerite was trying to stall. Her friends, she knew, weren't very far behind and her only chance at surviving was to stall the arrival to the german base camp. Once she got there they'd kill her. In away she wished they hadn't followed. That John and the others would just give up. Because she could deal with dying, but her friends could also be killed. If she had thought they wouldn't be coming, she would have hurried to the camp, waiting for death, but she didn't want the others rescue mission to be in vain. And she didn't want John blaming himself.  
She had made friends with one of her captors, the young one who had loosened her ropes. His name was Alexander, and Marguerite saw that he did not like his mission. He had asked he questions about her life on the plateau, and about her life before the war. He was forming a slight crush on her, and she had found it quite adorable, but made sure he understood her feelings for Lord Roxton. How could Alexander understand when she didn't?   
"You love this Lord Roxton? And he loves you?" Alexander asked.   
"We have never really talked about our feelings for each other. But I know I love him," Marguerite said, wishing it was as easy as she said.   
"So does he love you?" Alexander didn't pause long enough for Marguerite to answer, "Of course he loves you. How could he not?"  
"My whole life I've been waiting to be loved. To belong. And I finally feel as if I do. As if they are my family. It's a shame I'll die before telling them how I feel. Before telling John that I love him," Marguerite said, trying to hold the tears back.  
  
****  
  
Malone slowly walked over to the log Roxton was sitting on. He silently sat down next to him, waiting for John to speak first.  
All Roxton could say was a barely audible "I love her." 


End file.
